myroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon World
This article is for all of you who weren't here or don't remember much about it. If you think I'm gonna turn BT into a cartoon, then you don't deserve to rp with me. If I did, it wouldn't be sucessful and the rp would die super fast. This was one of the most complex things of the golden ages before BT arrived. But it wasn't as complex as BT. Now I'll explain it. It's a dimension were television shows are real. It's another dimension. It won't return because of evil complainers, but Coty will return. The day it does come back, I can predict this: It will drive off one or two rpers, but it's no biggie. It was sucessful during the beginnings of the rp, once we started rping at rp club 1. Complain and I'll find you and beat the crud out of you. The rp isn't turning into a giant cartoon rp, there's just a dimension in the rp where t.v shows are real! Cartoons/Anime/other t.v shows known to be in it (Warning: Some you will not recoginize.) Cartoons and Anime: Kenny the Shark Tutenstein The Secret Saturdays The Future Is Wild (cartoon version, not the CGI, and yes Kill, I knew of the term CGI before you told me.) Jimmy Neutron Spongebob Squarepants Transformers Grossology Phineas and Ferb Ed, Edd n Eddy The Simpsons Shows that aren't cartoons: Star Wars Star Trek Doctor Who Primeval iCarly The Future Is Wild (CGI version) Alien Planet Extraterrestrial Aurelia and the Blue Moon (National Geographic made this) More cartoons and anime: Time Warp Trio The Fairly Odd Parents Growing Up Creepie Lucky Star Power Puff Girls My Life as a Teenage Robot Chowder The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Adventure Time with Finn and Jake Invader Zim Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends Family Guy Ben 10 Ben 10 Alien Force Ben 10 Ultimate Alien (the newest Ben 10 series, I'm not sure if it has come out though.) Rugrats The Wild Thornberrys Transformers (all series) Fanboy and Chum Chum (the newest cartoon on Nick. Pika can control the characters if he has seen it, I'm not controlling them because I'm not a fan of it.) Catscratch (a nick cartoon that was good, but only had 20 episodes and was good) Avatar: The Last Airbender Every show in existance, except for religious ones, are actually in the cartoon world, but it's just that I can't list all of that. You can list more shows, as long as it isn't a religious show. I'll list all the little kid cartoons and shows in this dimension later. Notes: If you still think this will make the rp a cartoon, you are super wrong. And you still think so after this, I'm gonna hurl. I don't wanna cuss because this is for info. Also Pika, Sly and Sham, if you think the rp will still turn into a cartoon, shut up about it and live with it, it's only coming into the rp if it's gonna last and the new rpers will like the idea of a world were television shows are real. Besides Sham, you weren't around during it, and Pika and Sly, you guys liked it when it was around! If you hate cartoons or hate T.V altogether, then don't rp with us when we rp about the cartoon world. Category:Worlds